


"And I pace around hungry, hunting for you."

by thesunmetmoon



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempted Train Sex, First Meetings, Flirting, Grinding, M/M, Semi-Public Attempted Sex, Sexy Strangers, Strangers, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: For your hot heart.Like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue.—When you meet a hot stranger on the usual train ride.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	"And I pace around hungry, hunting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the eleventh fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote on Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's One Hundred Love Sonnets: XI. Please enjoy.

As the train was approaching the next station, it slowed down with a jolt and his body followed the sudden movement. It would not be a problem if there was no other body he jolted into, but unfortunately, there was. He almost lost his calm when he realized he was pressing against a pale, slender body, built like the _fucking_ David statue by the _fucking_ Michelangelo.

Holy shit.

To be honest, it was never his intention to stare intently at the said man, but his face perfectly complemented the equally-perfect body, so Mingyu had to. The train soon departed again and Mingyu shifted a bit to find some comfort. But then, he realized he just rocked their hips together accidentally ( _it’s the truth!_ ). He was quick to look at the man in the eye and mouthing " _sorry!_ " with his earnest apology. He really could take it if the man frowned at him in pure disgust, or if the man pretended Mingyu was as visible as the wind blew and nothing had happened between them at all. He obviously, 100% would gladly swallow the shame by himself.

But no. The man had to fucking _blush_.

_Cutely_ , if Mingyu might add. His once pale cheeks now were dusted with adorable pinkish hue, twisting Mingyu's gut inside his stomach and a peculiar warmth doused his heart in an instant. They stared into each other wordlessly because of their awkward proximity and their surprising reactions toward the incident. They did not even realize the train had halted at another station. More people then boarded on it, pushing Mingyu towards the man by force. He spread his arms to hold onto the interior of the train. The man’s head was in between. His huge body towering over him. The said man moved uncomfortably as his back was forcefully squished to the closed door.

"...Sorry,” he felt the need to apologize again as he tried to push back the crowd. Despite the effort, he could not hold on as people kept pushing him to the man. He looked so soft, Mingyu did not want to break him. As Mingyu’s voice brushed the crook of his neck, the man shivered.

And then he heard it.

_A fucking moan_.

It was too soft to be called a moan, though, more like a muffled grunt. He only heard it because of their ultimate closeness. This fact made Mingyu gulping hard. He playfully grinded their hips once more along with the movement of the train, checking whether his ears were playing tricks on him. Then he heard it again. More uncontrollable. More needy. The man bent his head upward, relishing the joy. His breath was hinged. Adrenaline was rushed. Mingyu could feel it radiating from his skin, from his bitten lower lip.

They shared breaths without a slightest touch.

"Fuck, you're so hot…," Mingyu groaned in a low voice.

Hearing that, the man blushed a shade deeper. He looked away from Mingyu's gaze, too ashamed of his own body reaction. He wanted to dig a hole and get out of this damn train, but of course he could not. Not with this big bad wolf trapping him between his arms and two dark, lustful eyes never broke his gaze upon him.

However, the man’s action only made the wolf grinned sheepishly, showing that cute fang he had. The man in pastel shirt was so cute, Mingyu wanted to cuddle him, protecting him from all the bad things in the world, but at the same time he also wanted to consume the sight of the man wriggling underneath him as he came undone.

To protect and to _wreck_.

A paradox.

"I'm off at the next station,” Mingyu whispered into the man's ear, earning a desperate whimper. He pushed their chests together to reach the back of his earlobe so he could give a kitten lick there. The man tried his hardest to stifle his moan, messing up Mingyu’s sleeve as he clung to it like his dear life. They both must be frustrated enough in sexual department to be clinging onto false ecstasy such as _'fucking some strangers'_.

"I'll be on the same train tomorrow, 8.30 PM, from Gangnam Station. If I see you on the train again," he breathed a solid promise. "I'll fuck you."

The announcement inside the train notified its passengers that they would arrive at the next station shortly. Mingyu suddenly pulled himself away from the man, effectively parting the crowd with his big and tall body to reach the automatic door. He did not even look at the man or the other passengers, because he could careless if anyone saw them doing immoral things in public. All he knew was that he had just left a very irresistible, beautiful man hanging breathless on the train door, with dark locks stuck to his face by his glistening sweat, his glasses failed to hide his hazy, lusty eyes, and the front of his pants was half-erect.

And if Mingyu was lucky, he would see all of those again.

Tomorrow.


End file.
